


When the Night Falls

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Lelouch, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: ZERO受邀出席了一次晚宴，他在宾客名单上发现了一个由熟悉笔迹所写的女性名字。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	When the Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> 总之是个非常烂俗的女装梗。

“你到底是来做什么的？”ZERO问。

“不是说过了吗？”站在他面前的人扬起眉毛，“陪你跳舞。”

宴会地点设置在蓬莱岛，按说只有接到邀请函的人能进入会场，正常情况下不该出现什么纰漏。可有些人偏偏属于例外，要么能自己设法钻进来，要么能找人帮忙钻进来。ZERO在眼尖瞥到那个身着深色礼服裙的身影时差点咬到自己的舌头，去宾客登记名单上查找了一番，在一众龙飞凤舞的签名中寻到了相对熟悉的笔迹。写上去的名字是露露茜安·莱斯利，多少伴着点儿恶作剧和随口胡诌的意思，能叫熟悉这笔迹的人一眼认出而后哭笑不得。

若不是他还戴着面具，他是会在看到那身影时揉揉眼睛的。ZERO将名录放回原位，不着痕迹地向酒桌边移动。有几位身着军礼服的欧联政要在途中拖缓了他的脚步，好在他也不是真的想喝酒。他在香槟塔边短暂地逮住了莱斯利小姐，当事人用修长手指托起一支酒杯，还端在手中就迈开了步子，看似并不打算认真地喝上一口。“你在这里做什么？”ZERO低声问道。莱斯利小姐瞥了他一眼，象征性地向他晃了下酒杯。

“来找你跳舞。”莱斯利说。

在开玩笑的意图过于明显的时候，就称不上是说谎了，这种时候过于认真只会被人取笑。莱斯利向前迈了一步，在一秒内贴近他，以一个暧昧而危险的距离从他身前滑过，又头也不回地走向了人群的夹隙。ZERO在面具底下皱起眉，但也没有伸手进行挽留。到场的宾客越来越多，需要他去应付的攀谈也是一样，就算他能够用三言两语打发掉其中大部分，也不是几秒钟就能解决的事。

中华联邦的发言人在晚七点时进行了一次正式致辞，然后是与之进行了友好邦交的其它国度的发言人扯些不痛不痒的话。重要的话题不会摆在人前说，配置好桌椅的独间被预订走了不少，待到餐点被取用了一部分之后，就开始有人不着痕迹地从主会场边缘消失了。莱斯利在这时候才再度出现，脚下踩着绑带高跟，视线高度比他还要高出一截。ZERO又问了一次对方的来意，而那个人还是挂着一副似笑非笑的神情给出了玩笑性质的回答。香槟杯不见了，修长手指间多了一把方便装模作样的洁白羽扇。朱雀在面具底下叹了口气，决定像个傻瓜一样用相对认真的态度撞上这个话题。

“首先这次的会场里没有设专门的舞池，虽然活动空间不小。”他说，“我不确定一会儿的安排里有没有跳舞，目前来看大家似乎只想安分地吃东西和喝酒。”

“名利场，嗯？”他面前的人略眯起眼睛微笑道，“找个舞伴有备无患嘛。”

“就算真是这样，我们也不能当着所有人的面跳第一支舞。”朱雀将声音压得更低，“你是嫌自己打扮成这样不够引人注意还是怎么的？真不怕有保密协定生效范围外的人认出你的脸？”

“你不如换个说法。”对方答道，“毕竟问题大概不会出在我身上。你可是ZERO呢，盯着你身边的位置的人一定很多。”

“鲁路修。”朱雀从牙缝里挤出这个名字。

以“莱斯利小姐”的名义出现在这里的人闷声笑了。他颈项上束着的丝带状的圈环挡住了喉结，礼服裙领口处有挂肩的装饰用轻纱，柔软面料在偏紫的深蓝间撒着散碎星光，叠上几层便能很好地掩饰住过于平坦的胸脯。黑色顺滑的长假发如瀑布般铺散下去，侧转过身时偶尔会自发层下方露出一线白皙的后背皮肤。他向前迈了一步，长而笔直、缺乏赘余脂肪的腿在开衩的裙摆间露出优美线条。“好了，不逗你了。”鲁路修说，“我得去盯个人，以女性的身份接近比较方便让他降低戒备。”

他的假发上别了一小顶复古样式的装饰帽，拢下的几层短纱与胸口处点缀的面料一致，点点星光衬着他紫水晶般的眼睛。他在扮相上下足了工夫，营造出一种相对低调但一经注意便显得凌厉无比的美感，叫人会觉得“莱斯利小姐”一看便是会叫人头疼的类型，又会忍不住继续沉迷于同“她”好好周旋。不过他截至目前都没有捏假嗓，也不知道是在特定的人面前放松了警惕，还是本就不打算同太多人说话。朱雀被他看得恍惚了一下，回过神来才无奈地耸了下肩膀。“不能直接让C.C.去吗？”

“C.C.也在，不过不是以入场嘉宾的身份来的。”鲁路修说，“她好像扮女佣扮得很开心。”

“唔。”朱雀煞有其事地点了下头，“毕竟不能指望你拉下脸去给人端茶送水，是吧？”

在尽可能快地接受了现状之后，老实说他稍微有点受伤。鲁路修又在执行某种秘密任务，在会场中找到一个目标人物，那个人以本来的身份登记在了宾客名单上或者没有，若是由ZERO出面知会晚宴的举办方帮忙搜查、或是帮忙设下埋伏说不准会更加省事，可是鲁路修偏偏没要求他帮忙。当然了，朱雀在内心深处也清楚：这类任务多半是涉及到了一些超能力范畴的麻烦，叫普通人介入的意义不太大，叫ZERO出手帮忙的话还可能一些引来不必要的注意和猜测。如果鲁路修已经根据现有的信息做出了判定，倒是不必再经由旁人质疑。

至于另一方面……他看了眼鲁路修精心修饰过的脸孔，从比平时更为长而浓密的眼睫到诱人服毒般的深色唇彩，在原属于男性但足够精致漂亮的年轻面容上勾勒出成熟妩媚的风情来。想到这张脸过会儿就要对着别的什么人露出刻意勾引般的假笑就让他一阵吃味。在面具的遮挡下，朱雀不觉得自己的情绪会多么外露，可是鲁路修似乎很容易就能够洞悉他实际所想，抬起手来轻轻拍了下他的面具边沿。

“暂时没有需要你进行支援的地方。要是有的话，我会及时告诉你的。”鲁路修说，“另外，如果我办完事没法顺利脱身，可能需要你帮忙打下掩护。”

他的语气相当柔和，所说的内容也让朱雀打起精神来，把那一点儿无谓的沮丧给扫去了。“好吧，好吧。反正我也不能拒绝你。”朱雀咕哝道。他们还在主会场，尽管他们已经到了长桌一角靠近边缘的地方，还是可能有人留意到这里的一举一动，因而鲁路修克制地收回了手，没再做更为亲密的动作。

“多谢。”鲁路修低声说，轻快地转过了身，裙裾在他足边摆开一小段圆弧，“时间来得及的话，我可以让你收点利息。”

朱雀后退了小半步，不太确定对方所说的是不是自己所想的那个意思。鲁路修背朝着他摆了摆手，踩着那双高跟鞋从桌边走开，又一次消失在了人群的后方。

接下来有足足半小时没有任何私人渠道的新消息。ZERO和中华联邦高层要员完成了一次简短会谈，和神乐耶碰了一次头，然后被他的好表妹凑近一步嗅了嗅他的斗篷。“有香水的气味，虽然很淡。”她陈述道，“你在哪里被女人缠上了吗？”朱雀这才反应过来大概是他的面具帮忙过滤掉了一些东西，懊恼地咕哝了一声之后心不在焉地答了个“我觉得不算”。本质上不是女人，也没有缠着他，事实上反而是把他给丢下了。

就在他和神乐耶分别不到半分钟的时候，主会场的北侧传来一阵轻微的骚动。越过发髻、羽饰与点缀性的轻纱，朱雀看见一批人在聚往一面垂落的帘幕，打开藏在后方的那道门并从里头押送出了一个男人。那张面孔不太眼熟，看上去是个亚裔，看衣着也是中华联邦的要员之一，全程没有进行一点抵抗，好像已经半昏迷了。有一个女佣打扮的人也从门内走出来，隔着人群与他对上视线，金色的双眼微微眯起，冲着他意味深长地笑了一下。朱雀怔了一怔，大跨步地向她走去。C.C.一句话都没有说，在他走至坠着金色流苏的帘幕前时装模作样地向他低下头，手肘向后冲着那道门一比，便自顾自地推着小推车走开了。

房间里的灯还亮着，但仅有里侧昏暗的一盏。朱雀让门在身后关拢，又在进门处的电子面板上输入一串密码符叫门上锁。这里乍看上去一个人都没有，桌上不见餐具的踪影，边缘的釉面漆上留下了几道划痕，也许是打碎的酒瓶或酒杯所致。他依据直觉顺次检查了桌底、独立的洗手间和单人沙发的后方，在第三个地点找到了屈着单膝坐在那里的鲁路修。一侧手肘支着拱起的膝骨，完好无损的长裙下摆铺在地毯上，妆容也没有变花。除去假发看起来有点乱的部分，鲁路修的整体扮相似乎没有哪儿遭到了破坏。“C.C.帮我打了下掩护。”他在朱雀开口发问之前就率先进行了解释。

“如果她没掩护成功呢？”

“那我就告诉工作人员‘和一个因意外而昏迷不醒的男人一道离开房间实在是对我的形象和风评不太好，请让我先在这里多待一会儿’。”

“直接开口说话？”

“我会打手语。”鲁路修冷静道。

他看上去思路清晰，意识清醒，也没蒙受什么刺激，看样子这次的潜入任务是在完成既定目标的情况下结束的。堂堂前任皇帝，现在怎么弄得好像特别探员或者间谍似的。朱雀脑子里转了些乱七八糟的念头，伸出手去想将对方从地板上拉起来。“顺利解决了？”他随口求证道。

“算是吧，至少他没法用那只眼睛为非作歹了。”鲁路修说，“余下的问题就不需要由我亲自来经手了，交给普通的安保人员也行。”

他盯着朱雀伸出的手掌看了一会儿，还是接受了这份好意。他站起来时右侧小腿从裙裾开衩处探出一段，露出上头一道狭长的血痕。朱雀登时眉头一皱，意识到桌边地毯上那几点深色污渍未见得全是洒落的酒。“你受伤了？”

“只是被刀划了一下。”鲁路修轻描淡写道，“不是致命伤，而且很快就好了。”

他刚刚踩在高跟上站稳，朱雀就兜住了他的肩膀，强硬地将他带至单人沙发座的正面又把他推进了坐垫。鲁路修张了张嘴，没有立即对这番行为作出评价，而是轻轻哼笑了一声，任由朱雀将他受过伤的小腿给托了起来。朱雀在进行确认前先扯下了手套，随后才单膝跪下，用指腹贴着那道血痕慢慢滑了过去，确认伤痕已经愈合、底下的皮肤是完好的。至此他稍稍松了口气，也漏嘴说了些别的。“确实，情况比我想象的要好。”他小声嘀咕道，“竟然只是一道刀伤。”

鲁路修足够聪明，肯定能结合时间地点氛围和其它条件从寥寥数语中弄明白潜在的意思。所以在放低的那一侧膝盖被高跟鞋一点都不客气地踩上的时候，朱雀在龇牙咧嘴之余一点都不意外。“我是不会轻易叫人在我这里占到便宜的。”鲁路修板着脸说，“你能一再得手只是因为你是个例外。”这显然是个双关。不管在胜负上还是在别的方面都占过便宜的当任ZERO有些心虚地转开眼睛，然后从外套内侧的衣兜里摸了摸，拿出一块方帕，起身去用仍然摆在桌台中央的水壶将它打湿了一点。

“你竟然还随身带了手帕。”鲁路修诧异道。

“是你教我这么做的。”朱雀说。他回到原位，重新托起那条白生生的小腿，让它从裙摆开衩的部分抬高，在深色面料的衬托下显得更为惹眼。他承认自己又恍惚了一下，谨慎地咽了口唾沫又定了定神，才将打湿的方帕贴上对方的皮肤轻轻揩拭起来。

“啊——嗯。”鲁路修咕哝道，“我以为你会用别的方式替我弄干净。”

“比如说？”朱雀问道。他抽空抬起头，发觉对方正意有所指地盯着自己的面具下端，越过一层遮蔽物而凝视着嘴唇所在的地方。鲁路修的面颊上不知何时蒙了一层薄薄绯色，朱雀又咽下一小口唾沫，重新低下头去，用没有手套裹缚的双手轻轻解开了高跟鞋的细绑带。实际造成的伤口大概没有血渍那样长，后者一路蜿蜒到足踝，朱雀用指腹碰到绑带系结时，鲁路修的小腿抖动了一下。别的方式，朱雀分神想着。譬如说以唇舌去润湿和舔舐，自足跟上方开始，捉着膝腿的弹动而继续上溯，用于稳住膝骨的手掌顺势滑向裙摆下方更深处。他用手帕将最后一点有些干结的血渍给拭去了，想要低头亲吻一下对方的足弓，随后想起来自己的面具还好端端戴在脸上。

如此一来，时下这副光景从鲁路修的角度看可能就有些奇怪了。然而鲁路修似乎心情不坏，被脱去一只鞋子后用裸露出来的足趾挠了一下他的膝盖，好像还挺享受现任ZERO在自己面前帮忙服务这码事的。“时间还早。”他低声说，“你想去外面散个步吗？或者就待在这里也很好。还是说你比较想回到主会场那边去？”

“那边还要一阵子才能结束。对于我这种戴着面具什么都没法入口的人来说，待在那里其实不太必要。”朱雀叹了口气，手指还握着对方的足踝没放开，“你想在什么时候离开？等到散场，还在那之前就找个借口跑路？”

“等到散场的时候C.C.才能跑脱。”

“嗯。然后呢？”

“什么然后？”

“半夜就启程离开去下一站，还是找间旅店歇一晚上再走？”

“这个嘛。”鲁路修说，“我们暂时还没决定下一站是哪。”

他继续用脚掌蹭着朱雀的膝盖，足趾不安分地在他腿面上挨个儿蜷起又放松，逗得人愈发心痒。“要我把你送回旅店吗？”朱雀问他。鲁路修笑了一声，将上身向他躬来。

“那是之后的事。”鲁路修说，“你不觉得现在就开始讨论有点太早了？”

他从胸口处的纱层中摘出一支深蓝色的玫瑰，顺手插在了ZERO的披风领上。朱雀僵硬了一秒，觉得这大概是个很适合得寸进尺的机会。他还没收回思绪，鲁路修已经握住他的假面边廓，微微向上捧起了一些，叫他的目光径直迎上那张笑吟吟的漂亮脸孔。“比起这个。”鲁路修说，“如果你确实不打算回会场去，就把面具摘下来吧。我有段时间没看到你的脸了，还挺想念的呢。”

朱雀没有动弹，稍微压低下颌进行默许。于是鲁路修替他将面具取了下来。用于伪装的物件落在他膝上，被他放在沙发一侧的地毯上，鲁路修用染黑的指甲隔着面罩挠他的脸，然后捧在他耳鬓下方，试图将他拉向自己。朱雀顺着对方的意思起了身，他凑近时确实嗅到了风信子与白麝香的气味。他被一双柔软嘴唇隔着面罩吻住了，他握住鲁路修的肩膀，将其推在沙发座的靠背里。鲁路修没脱掉的那只高跟鞋踩着了他的鞋面，碾得他的脚趾骨有点疼。

他从被他圈制在座椅中的人身上爬起来一些，留意到对方的唇彩被蹭淡了。“你一会该去补个妆。”朱雀说。他面前的人微微笑着，手指按在他的鼻梁骨一侧，将他的面罩不急不缓地勾了下去。

“我会考虑。”

“还有，你的鞋跟太高了。”朱雀接着说，“幸好不用真的跟你跳舞。”

“你是担心被我踩得太狠，还是觉得比女伴矮一截不太像样？”鲁路修挑起眉毛，“如果是身高的问题，这就是偏见了。还有，我就算换平底也会比你高的。”

“至少不会这么夸张。”朱雀咕哝道，“以及我只是在担心掌握不好平衡。”

“我相信你的平衡感是很出色的。”鲁路修说，“至于我，交给你就行了。”

他将鞋跟从朱雀的脚上挪开了，声音拖得喑哑而暧昧。然后他像是不设防一般将头颈向后一仰，露出白皙的脖颈和形状漂亮的锁骨。他颈前的殷红纹印不见了，朱雀伸手碰到本该存在展翼图案的那一小块皮肤，触感与别处有些不同，应该是放弃了用衣物和配饰进行遮挡而直接用化妆品盖了一层。“你为什么不穿高领款的裙子呢？”朱雀疑惑道，“说不定还能省去挡喉结的麻烦。”他边说边替鲁路修解开了颈部的圈环，让光滑丝带落在自己指间。鲁路修没有直接进行解释，而是又一次拉下他的脖子，将嘴唇印在了他的唇上。

那层深色唇膏带着一点古怪的甜味儿，叫这个足够湿润柔软的吻品尝起来更勾人意动。他们轻轻叩到牙齿，然后贴合了舌头，从彼此的呼吸里挤出低缓的、渴望的鼻音。朱雀多少还是尝到了一些酒的味道，鲁路修的酒量不差，适当的一点品尝会叫人面颊泛红眼眸明亮，在保持意识清醒的前提下更为主动大胆。“你明明很喜欢这一款。”他在两人唇分之际轻声调笑道，舌尖卷走一道涎液拉出的水线，以及可能蹭花在朱雀嘴边的唇彩颜色。

然后他从朱雀的面颈之间松开手，靠在椅背里慵懒地伸展四肢，一条腿向上抬至裙摆裁剪处滑落到大腿中段，余下的部分扫下大片引人遐思的阴影，看上去散乱得略显放荡，却又给人以一种一切尽在掌握的庄重感。无论眼前的人如何自称，是莱斯利小姐还是鲁路修，伪造的女性身份还是本来的男性，都毋庸置疑是位出色的美人儿。朱雀试探着将那面裙摆往旁侧多掀开一线，他的举动并没有遭到阻止。“不管你打算怎么做，”那个人扬起下颌，姿态看上去有点儿傲慢但不至于惹人生厌，“别弄坏衣服。”

“我尽量。”朱雀说。他将披风给解开了，那朵玫瑰随着深暗面料一道悄然落地，从堆叠的褶皱间探出一瓣经由人工调和的美丽色彩。随后他再度前倾，双手撑在椅背上，将鲁路修圈在自己身前的一小方空间里。后者发出一声愉快的哼笑，又抬起手来轻轻拍打了一下他的颧骨。

“这种时候应该回答‘遵命，阁下’。”鲁路修说。

有的人是有备而来的，朱雀很快意识到了这点。他将手指插进对方的两腿之间，碰到一小块已经濡湿的内裤布料，在它下方是就所穿的裙子而言有些不自然的坚硬鼓胀感。鲁路修将两条腿多岔开了一些，方便身前的男人继续在他的衣裙内侧进行鼓捣。虽说不直接看到也能摸索出个大概，朱雀还在是片刻之后选择了将对方的礼服裙摆从开衩处掀开，这不可避免地会将衣物弄皱，只希望不要直接扯坏。原本藏在裙子底下的是一条非常鲁路修品味的纯黑色内裤，这会儿它暴露出来，款式不显得过度轻佻，只是比普通的男士内裤绷得更紧，或许可以避免一些潜在的生理问题轻易被人感觉而导致露馅。朱雀躬下身去用鼻子嗅它，鲁路修被他的鼻尖顶得气喘又闷笑，待到他开始将那条内裤揉皱并往一边拨，才及时抬起手臂来稍微阻挡了一下，而后指向了房间一侧靠墙摆放的置物台。那里放着一把羽扇，还有一个暗蓝缎面的手包。朱雀滑开拉链，从中找到了对于他们此刻的所作所为非常有帮助的东西。

很有用归一回事，提前备好还是让人有点出乎意料。“你是计划好了来找我才提前准备这些的吗？”朱雀转过身去，一只手里拿着便携装的润滑剂，另一只手将一沓保险套的小包装给提了起来。鲁路修歪过身子，伏在一侧扶手上缓慢地眨眼。

“如果我说‘不’，你会感到恼火吗？”

“鲁路修。”朱雀装模作样地沉下脸，“要么直接跟我说实话，要么我一会儿会想办法弄脏你的裙子。”

“别这么幼稚。”鲁路修撇了下嘴，“当然是为了找你才准备的了，我都说了不会轻易叫别人占到便宜。好了，记得戴套。毕竟是在这种地方，我们得选清洁起来方便一点的做法。”

“我倒是很想把你弄狼狈一点。”

“ZERO是这么不会看场合的类型吗？”

“拿ZERO说事就太狡猾了。”朱雀苦笑了一下，将几个小包装扯在手里，“那就先记下一笔来吧。我总是要找到机会射在你里面的。”

他再度走近的时候，鲁路修翻了下眼睑，然后替他撕开了一个封套。通常款，没什么奇怪的凸点，看上去薄而结实。朱雀将外衣也脱在一旁，解开裤腰的同时被鲁路修捉住了裆前的鼓胀处。之后他们互相用手指抚慰了一会儿，朱雀让搓起的内裤下方的布条勒着鲁路修的会阴摩擦，抹了的指尖则毫不客气地挤进了他的股穴。其实再粗暴些也不会将鲁路修弄伤，伤也不会伤太久，但朱雀希望自己脑子清醒的时候显得更冷静克制一点。鲁路修的屁股里很热，括约肌紧紧夹着他塞进去的指节，在他抠得更深、绕着能够刺激前列腺的位置按压的时候愉快地小幅收缩着，好像在邀请他将更多东西都塞进去。鲁路修边喘气边吃吃发笑，整齐圆润的指甲抠着从他内裤里掏出来的性器，在冠状沟附近划出一道道叫人颤栗的热度。

很多场合下的名媛和妓女也没有很大差异，以男性的身份嵌套到这种身份里会显得荒诞，又在另一重意义上相当迷人。朱雀边将手指插得更深、加入更多指节以将需要被进入的地方拓出合适的空间，鲁路修替他充血的阴茎套上了套，尺寸正好。朱雀埋下头去亲对方的脖子，嘴唇轻轻擦过被掩盖起来的纹印，在一旁的皮肤上留下一些吮咬痕迹。若非它们很快就会减淡，他也不太敢这么做。

在鲁路修的屁股已经能顺畅地夹住三根手指时，他已经开始有些难耐地扭动腰臀了，口中也发出了更多急促的喘息声。朱雀在用力按了一下他的前列腺、让他小小惊呼一声之后将手指抽出了，并暗自感谢因为单独会谈的保密需要，这些房间的隔音效果都做得很好。他往绷在性器的保险套上抹了更多润滑，鲁路修在此期间伸手逗弄他的睾丸。“这感觉很怪。”在鲁路修尝试用膝骨夹住他的腰时，朱雀小声说。鲁路修没有在此时说话，他的身子滑了下去，半躺在坐垫里，双腿在座椅边打开足够宽阔的夹角，而朱雀握住他的大腿，让他的下半身进一步抬高，自己的膝盖则稍微弯曲垫在座椅的边缘微微下陷。礼服裙光滑的面料被掀至腰际，有一小段坠落在地毯上。

鲁路修在被进入时抽了口凉气，指甲在扶手处挠出几道抓痕。朱雀低头看向他，从白皙的大腿根部到被拨开一半的内裤边露出的风景，经过修整的毛发和没有得到解放的阴茎鼓起的形状。他稍稍将身体下压，让阴茎隔着一层薄膜操进对方的穴肉里。那个温热小洞的入口处紧张地一缩，让他放缓了一点进攻的速度想确认自己是否将人弄疼了，但随后那儿的收绞感就变作了柔和的吮吸。朱雀尝试着抽插了两次，鲁路修哼出些柔软的鼻音，音色似乎比先前他所知晓的更媚。“我觉得你大概不是在说我的反应不够好，所以你说‘怪’是在指什么？”鲁路修在这时才开口发问，话语中混着细小的笑声，“堂堂黑色骑士团首领在这种地方和来历不明的年轻女性风流一夜？”

“你似乎很有余裕嘛。”朱雀眯起眼睛，猛地向前挺腰，找准了角度重重撞过对方的前列腺，让鲁路修没绷住尖叫了一声。“不过是的，我确实是在指这条裙子的问题。”

鲁路修闭上眼喘了两口气，浓密的眼睫在抖动时投下黑色的阴影。他的假发变得更乱了，他的一侧手指还在绞紧那些本该更为顺滑的发梢。朱雀抓住他的足踝，拨弄他还没解开的高跟鞋上方的系带，用拇指按在脚腕活动处，然后将他的双腿进一步扯向自己，以更深地操进软而热的秘密之地。“换成别人来穿它，你会这么容易动心吗？”在他试图将整根阴茎都塞进去的时候，鲁路修忽然睁眼问他。

“不。”朱雀如实答道。这么副花哨的打扮确实不是他通常会见到的，从对方身上张扬出的魅力也不同于他平日所知的那一类，但仔细想来，若是换个别的什么人嵌套到这一身里，他定然是不会任由自己陪着对方一道瞎胡闹的。他答完觉得应该不是这么简单的问题，重要的不是衣服而是人之类的——然而鲁路修似乎就是这么想的，用还没被拔掉的那一边鞋跟轻轻凿了一下他的大腿。

“那就行了。”鲁路修满意道，“现在，老实扮演好你在偷情场景中担当的角色。”

他已经发话了，朱雀只好放弃多余的念头按着他的指令来做。根据鲁路修的指挥来行事比他自己想些有的没的要高效也来得更轻松，通常来说。他维持在原本的角度多凿了几下，渐渐找准了一个恰到好处的节奏。鲁路修发出的声息愈发柔软粘稠，面颊上的薄绯染得更深，温热的甬道有规律地吞吐吮吸着送进去的硬物。若是真在这种时候被人闯破门，或许还真像是一起正常的偷情行为。那双漂亮的紫眼睛映出灯光与身前的男人的倒影，光影来回摇曳显得迷乱而深情。

朱雀将更多重心前倾压在膝头，一下一下俯冲着干面前的潜入者。从鲁路修身上传来的花香中混入了一些汗水的气味，并不难闻，反而让人在全方位的感官体验中浸得更深。鲁路修的腿很长，绕在他的腰际夹得很紧，偶尔会用不带鞋跟的那只脚轻轻撞他一下。就在朱雀沉迷于从那具身体中榨取出更多呻吟的时候，鲁路修的呼吸渐渐紊乱了些，夹着他的性器的括约肌也抽搐得更厉害了。

“稍微、快点……”

穿裙子的一方发出了催促，被人操开的股穴随着次次抽送而将插进去的粗物吮得更深，叫人将心窍都迷在了那个柔软的小洞里。朱雀腾出手来松开领巾与衬衫上方的两颗纽扣，他自己也开始轻微出汗。鲁路修将嘴唇上的颜色咬得更淡，眼里蒙了一层湿润的渴望，是索取亦是蛊惑。他开始发抖，摆动肩膀，手指反复抠按着坐垫，又伸出一只手来掐住身前的男人的上臂，在愈发激烈的捣干中迸出一迭一迭的淫叫。“……嗯对，朱雀，就这样……啊！”

他的上身躯干整个儿一弹，嘴巴张得更开，气息短暂地阻住了两秒，而后才喘出一声几近幸福的哭音。他那柔软的、颤动的身躯在露骨地向人索求着情欲的填补，因而朱雀也在身下好得出奇的紧缩感中向他投降了。他们各自都让身体僵住了一会儿，随后朱雀慢慢调整了膝腿支撑的角度，站直起来的同时让阴茎以相对平和的速度从对方的后穴中抽出。他从软下去一点的性器上摘下用过的保险套，鲁路修抬手将它抢了过去，掂量了一下其中存放的精液分量才勾在手指间打了个结，旋即略一抬头，看表情似乎是在用眼睛问“你感觉如何”。

“你还真是足够大胆的。”朱雀评价道，随手按了按自己突突跳了几下的太阳穴。毕竟是他在充当居上位的一方，也是他掌握了这一次的性爱节奏，他还以为鲁路修会稍微再多慌张一点儿。他想了想又忍不住叹了一声，觉得这属于自己的期望方向走偏了。“也是，毕竟是敢穿着条裙子再化个妆就混到这种满是政要的场合里来的人呢，我不该低估你的胆量。”他以为鲁路修会借机抨击他一番，再稍微调侃两句，但软倒在沙发上的人只是慢慢撑起了手肘，把一缕已经乱了的假发给拨到肩后，呈出一副尽在掌握中的从容模样。

“既然你已经锁上门了，能看到这些的就只有你了。”鲁路修这么说，神情语气都相当坦然，“那我有什么可担心的呢。”朱雀为这说法小声抽了口气，然后便被那双紫眼睛给一眨不眨地盯着了。“还是说你喜欢更加羞涩一点的表现？”

“那的确能给人多带来一些乐趣，但不绝对。”朱雀承认道，觉得自己还是又输了一筹，“显然你很清楚该怎么满足我。”

这种场合下的胜负不那么重要，或者说他们两人之间的胜负早就不再重要了。他们没在互相为敌，只是在碰到一起的时候偶尔还会稍微较个劲，现在朱雀不确定这是不是自己单方面的行为。鲁路修已经表现得相当宽容了，行事也比过去还要狡猾，怎么看都比较游刃有余。他边想边看了眼桌台上的电子钟，时间依然还早，而当他重新看向沙发座的时候，鲁路修已经将假发套连着发网一道摘了下来，挂在靠背的一角上。之前一直闷在假发底下的那头黑发比平时要蓬乱不少，而且鬓角都汗湿了。鲁路修用手指理了一下额发，拢出个大概形状，然后用一种若有所思的神情盯上了房间里的另一人。朱雀原以为他是想让自己把羽扇拿来象征性地替他扇扇风让他的头皮透个气，然而鲁路修耸起肩膀，直接向人勾起了手指。

“不继续吗？”鲁路修说，“我以为你刚刚还没尽兴。”

他将落在座位一侧的更多保险套给拎了起来，扯下一个方形的小包装，又用牙齿撕开。朱雀哼出一声鼻音，想说他是不是有点得意忘形，又想起对方确实暂时不存在小身板太过脆弱方面的问题了。鲁路修自己解开了绑在左腿上的系带，将剩下的一只高跟鞋也蹬在了一旁，然后向着朱雀张开了手臂。朱雀无奈地摇了下头，将衬衣给脱掉并甩在一旁的高背椅上，然后如鲁路修所愿给了他一个拥抱。

这个拥抱使得两个人一齐挤在了并不宽敞的沙发座里，笑闹了一会儿之后开始摩擦彼此的躯干和肢体。在来回推搡了几把之后，朱雀栽进了沙发靠背，而鲁路修以一副相当衣冠不整的样子爬到了他的大腿上。他们的下半身在裙摆的掩盖下碰到一起，互相挤压，然后在鲁路修的呻吟声中重新牢固嵌合。鲁路修让臀底沉在他腰间，打着颤颠动了几下之后放弃了自行动作，双手都回抱住自己，拽住裹身的面料，然后从头顶脱掉了那条裙子。朱雀抱着怀中的情人，他变得除一条被揉皱的底裤外一丝不挂，朱雀握住他不足厚实的臀瓣揉捏了两下，手指也撬进他的股缝，按在被粗实阴茎插入的穴口上来回搓摩。

虽然脸上的妆容还没消失，但眼前的人此时看上去又几乎变回原本的鲁路修了。属于男性的肩骨宽度，平坦的胸脯与较窄的胯骨，内裤前端顶起来的形状——那条内裤已经被包在里头的那玩意儿给弄湿了，希望鲁路修记得带了备用的。朱雀主动咬了一下对方的嘴唇，让卸下了大多数伪装的人以本来的体躯瘫软在自己怀中。鲁路修的背后渗出一片薄汗，膝骨使劲儿夹着朱雀的腰肋，由着朱雀代替他来耸动腰胯，一下又一下地撞在他的肠道深处。可能有点太深了，有几次鲁路修都喃喃抱怨着肚子里太胀，不过鉴于他看上去还挺享受的，朱雀也就没有将冲顶的力道和角度改变太多。

他们认认真真用掉了第二个套，他们几乎在同一时刻达到高潮的时候，鲁路修伏在他的肩膀上喃喃喊着他的名字。喑哑柔和，毫无防备，两个名义上的死人在这种古怪的场合又一次坦诚相见，让体温和气息都交缠在一起。这下不知道披风能裹住多少了，朱雀昏昏沉沉地想。也许他还是应该在散场前都远离那些足够敏锐的熟悉面孔。他将手掌搭在鲁路修的后腰上，在对方的颈窝里啄吻了一小口，才想起了什么似地抬起头来。

“在跟我做这档子事的时候管我叫ZERO还是显得太怪了吗？”他问。鲁路修缓慢地眨了两下眼，表情显得有点怪异。

“不好说。我会选在更合适的场合喊的，大概。”鲁路修回答道，“既然说回ZERO——你从会场上消失太久了。有心人是会感到奇怪的。”

“是谁邀请我留下来的来着？”

“严格来说，我是提供了几个选项让你挑。”他一本正经地指出，“虽然不能说我对你的选择感到不满意。”

他小心地将屁股抬起来，将一条腿从朱雀的身上挪开，扯了几下内裤边角让它恢复成较为平整的外观，然后从座位边缘滑了下去，背靠在了朱雀的小腿上。朱雀看着他将一条腿抻直，将脱在一旁揉出些皱褶的长裙拽过来，象征性地盖在身上。他显然需要一些时间来整理仪容才能再度迈出这个房间的门禁。事实上朱雀自己也需要整理一下衣装，他暗自希望哪儿都没被扯坏。他从稍微安分下去的阴茎上拽下第二个套、并试图寻找面纸或类似的东西来揩拭一番时，鲁路修将他装手帕的外衣从地板上扯了起来并送到了他的手边。

朱雀躬下腰去，将呼吸覆压在对方本来的头发里。香水的味道变得没那么明显了，他嗅到的更多是某种专属于鲁路修的气息——能令他安心的气息。他们又无言地亲昵了一小会儿，随后才轮到朱雀站起身，认真整理起自己的裤腰。鲁路修始终坐在地毯上没起来，朱雀走开一两步后他就坐直了些，又恢复了手肘撑膝的姿势。他近乎全裸的体躯上盖着他用来欺骗别人的裙装，底下的真实仅被一人探查得一清二楚，眉梢眼角都还残留着情事后的缱绻之意。朱雀将外衣也整理好，低头看向鲁路修时心头禁不住泛起一股柔软情绪。

“我会先出去。”然后他说，“想要避开不必要的注意的话，你可以在这里等到散场。”

“在那之后，你会送我回我的旅店吗？”鲁路修主动提起了这一遭，露出一个略显狡黠的笑，“还是干脆把我带走跟你一起？”

“你不介意吗？”

“既然还没决定下一站在哪，就无所谓多耽搁一会儿。那么在哪耽搁的区别都不是很大。”他昂起头颈，摆出一副宽容大度的模样，“你意下如何？”

他确实很清楚该如何满足于人，尤其是一些特定的人选。朱雀摸了下鼻尖，想要掩饰好自己脸上的表情，他觉得那多半是个挺傻气的笑。不过对鲁路修隐瞒自己的心思这件事的意义着实不大。他还是将面罩给扯了起来，在围上最外层的披风并再次用面具挡住脸之前，至少这是一道必要的准备工序。“那很好。”随后他低声说，“看样子我在今天晚上暂时不用跟你道别了。”

“我保证。”鲁路修说。

朱雀便在面罩底下笑了，他猜想对方能单从眼角舒开的方式就判断出自己的真实表情。他用指腹擦过沾在面罩上的一点儿唇彩，决定回头再考虑怎么对付它。之后是手套，再之后是面具。他躬下身去，从地毯上顺次拾起所有他落下的东西，最后是那支深蓝的玫瑰花。他将它不着痕迹地藏到披风下方，转过身时感到有一道意味深长的目光贴在自己的后背上，而后就这样轻快地迈步往门口的方向去了。


End file.
